


In Which Rei and Rin Realize They Have Piss Kinks

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: A variety of situations reveal things to Rin and Rei they never knew about themselves.





	1. In Which Rin's Attempts to Be An Attentive Boyfriend Land Him In Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started posting this on Tumblr on January 26th, 2015. I'm not sure if I will ever finish this, sorry.

Rin sat in a chair outside the fitting rooms in a store in the mall, shifting his legs as subtly as possible. His empty water bottle sat tauntingly near his foot, and every now and then he gave it an accusing glare.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like watching Rei try on clothes, especially nice fitting dress clothes like what he was looking for now, trying to find an outfit for his brother’s rehearsal dinner. In fact, he rather enjoyed it; their taste in fashion might not be the same, but he liked watching Rei get all dressed up in new things.

It was just that the bottle of water had not been his first, and he was really starting to regret drinking quite so much at lunch. Three hours and a dozen outfits later, he couldn’t keep still in his chair, scissoring his legs and giving himself a squeeze when no one was looking.

 

It was what he was doing when Rei burst through the dressing room door, giving Rin a pose to view his latest outfit: a purple dress shirt, a black and gold tie, and black slacks. Rin yanked his hand away, forcing himself to be still as he surveyed the  look, trying to stop thinking about how badly he had to pee and start thinking about how damn good Rei looked in the shirt. It fit him perfectly all over, giving just a hint of the gorgeous muscles underneath, and more than that, the color matched his eyes perfectly and made them pop. 

He looked  _ravishing_ , and Rin would have been interested in turning that adjective into a verb if he hadn’t felt like he might piss himself at any moment.

“What do you think?” asked Rei, once he’d given a little twirl for Rin’s inspection.

“That is  _definitely_  the one,” said Rin, and not just because he wanted to wrap up this little shopping trip and get to the bathroom already, but because he really  _did_  think it was the best looking formal outfit he’d ever seen Rei in, excepting his suit (but there was really no way to beat a suit).

Rei grinned at his verdict, then went to study himself approvingly in the full-length mirror situated by Rin’s chair. He nodded at his reflection, paused, frowned, then said, “I think I need to try the blue one on again, before I make a decision.”

Rin forced himself not to groan in frustration, instead saying, “This one is  _way_  better, Rei. Look at the way it brings out your eyes! It makes them even more gorgeous than they already are.” 

And there was something he never thought he’d say out loud, even to his boyfriend. Rei blushed and looked sideways at him, while Rin also blushed and pointedly avoided looking back. “Just, you know. Speaking from a critical standpoint.”

“You think my eyes are gorgeous?” asked Rei, just a hint of teasing in his voice, and Rin scowled at the floor.

“Just go put on the blue shirt again, Speedo Megane,” Rin huffed, trying to look inconspicuous as he shifted his legs around in the chair.

As soon as Rei disappeared back into the room, Rin was holding himself again. It was embarrassing to hold himself like a child, but his need was starting to get urgent. Not so much that he couldn’t make it, he was sure, but it was painful enough that he had to squeeze himself gave some relief.

“Okay,” said Rei, opening the door again, and Rin moved his hand away from his crotch a bit too hastily, causing Rei to catch the movement out of the corner of his eye and look at him curiously. Rin kept moving his arm up to make it look like he was stretching, and Rei became disinterested again. “What do you think?”

Rin brought his hand down to rub at his chin, squeezing his thighs together as he did so. He had to go so bad. He could feel his waistband pressing into his bladder. “That one fits alright, but I still say go with the purple.”

“Are you sure?” Rei twisted in front of the mirror.

“Look at it this way, Rei,” said Rin, leaning back languidly in his chair as a disguise for taking pressure off his bladder. “Lots of guys at this thing will be wearing blue. If you want to stand out, go with the purple. Show them you can pull it off.”

That did it. Rei’s eyes were practically dancing, and Rin rolled his own. His boyfriend could be such a peacock sometimes.

“Well, when you put it like  _that_ …” He smiled. “I suppose the other one  _did_  bring out my eyes.“ 

“See? You should always listen to me first,” said Rin, smirking, and Rei shot him a half amused, half annoyed look. He walked back into the changing room, and Rin’s hand shot to his crotch again, thankful that they were almost done. 

“You know, maybe I should try it on one last time, just to be sure that-“

Rin felt his stomach drop. He  _really_  needed them to get a move on. “It looks fine, Rei,” he said, in a more snappish tone than he intended.

There was silence for a moment, then Rei opened the changing room door and peeked out at him (Rin only just moved his hand in time). “Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?” 

Rin ran his hand through his hair, trying as subtly as possible to grind his butt into the seat, to try and make up for the lack of holding that way. “Sorry. I’m just… not feeling very well suddenly,” he excused, feeling a little like a jackass.

“Oh.” Rei shut the door. “Then I’ll change quickly and we can leave.”

 _Thank you,_  Rin prayed to the powers that be. The gods weren’t  _that_ nice to him, however, as right at that moment a spasm rocked his midsection and he felt a small drip slip out into his underwear.

He couldn’t do this anymore. Time to hurry Rei along.

Standing up, Rin crossed to Rei’s dressing room door, shifting from foot to foot, his thighs squeezed together. “Rei,” he hissed.

“What is it?” asked Rei, sounding mildly concerned.

“I, um…” His clenched muscles ached unpleasantly, and another spasm had him grabbing himself again. “It’s not that I feel sick, I just…”

Why was it so hard to say? He and Rei had been dating for a few months, they’d been friends longer than that, and it wasn’t like he was usually bladder shy. But there was something different about Rei knowing he had to piss as his boyfriend than there had been as just his friend.

He took a deep breath and spit it out. “I really have to take a piss.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Rei said, “Then why don’t you just go? I can catch up to you.” 

“Because we’re on a date,” Rin protested, and he knew it sounded  _stupid_ , but he was as stubborn when it came to romantic notions as Rei was when it came to theories. “I can’t just leave you alone.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Rei confirmed, and he scowled. “I still have to finish changing, and then purchase my outfit. You might as well go while I do all that.”

“Look, it’s not so bad that I can’t wait,” Rin lied, rubbing the back of his foot up his calf. “But could you change fast.”

“If that’s what you want,” said Rei, sounding long suffering, but he was out a moment later, the desired garments draped over his arm. Rin was trying not to squirm too obviously. “Let’s go.”

They walked out of the changing area, and Rin’s stomach twisted when he saw four people in line already for the lone cashier checking everybody out. He shuffled along behind Rei, wishing he could hold himself to try and stave off the flood. The pressure was starting to get unbearable.

“Are you sure you don’t want to-“

“I’m sure,” Rin snapped, before Rei could say it. They got in line, Rei graciously ignoring Rin’s fidgety movements next to him.

The line moved up two people just in time for Rin to lose another spurt into his underwear, and at that point he gave up the fight.

“Rei,” he hissed in his boyfriend’s ear, and Rei looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Rin knew he was thinking something along the lines of “I told you so,” but Rin didn’t want to hear it. “Can you catch up to me?”

“Of course. Oh, and if you go the opposite direction from the food court, I think there’s one closer in this part of the mall.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Rin breathed gratefully, and he was off. At least Rei hadn’t made fun of him.

He moved as quickly as he could while still keeping his thighs close together, dodging around people. He had to go so badly he was flushed and sweating, and he knew he probably looked sick. People moved out of his way just in case he  _was_ , and he supposed that was one thing he had going for him.

As Rei had said, there was a hallway in that part of the mall with a restroom sign over it. Grateful his boyfriend had such an excellent memory for things like this, he stumbled down it, having to stop once he was out of sight of most of the crowd to press his legs tightly together and grip his dick as hard as he could. It had been a long time since he’d let it get this bad.

But relief was just a few more steps away. His tired muscles seemed to quiver in anticipation for the release that was almost- 

Rin’s eyes widened as he reached the men’s restroom door, and he sank against the wall, groaning out, “Oh  _no_.”

No matter how hard he glared at the sign, it did not stop reading, “Closed for cleaning.”

Forcing himself off the wall, Rin wobbled to the door and knocked on it. “Um… excuse me?”

“Closed for cleaning!” called a cheery, female voice from inside.

“I know, but-“ Rin sucked in a breath. “This is sort of urgent, so if I could just-“

“Oh, I’m very sorry, but I really can’t let you in. I’m afraid a boy with a terrible stomach virus was in here and he made an awful mess. Everything needs to be sterilized before I can let anyone in.”

Of  _course_  Rin’s luck would be this terrible. “How long until you’re done?”

“Oh, I’d say another fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. You’re better off going to the food court bathrooms. Thank you!” 

Rin groaned and fell back into the wall, twisting his legs together. He could barely walk a few  _steps_  in this condition, much less all the way down to the food court. But he couldn’t wait twenty minutes, either.

As though to punctuate this fact, Rin’s bladder spasmed painfully, and a longer leak dribbled into his pants. Rin sucked in a breath and hunched in on himself, forcing himself to stop. All his muscles were locked and focused on keeping himself from pissing his pants, but he couldn’t keep this up forever.

As shameful and inappropriate as it was, Rin reached a hand down the front of his pants so he could hold himself directly, and to his horror felt himself start to tear up.

A few more minutes of agony passed. A woman turned into the hallway and he forced himself to straighten, though he turned away from her so he could keep gripping himself. She gave him a strange and disgusted look, obviously thinking he was up to something dirty, but still entered the women’s restroom. Rin was intensely envious -  _she_  was getting relief right then, and he was stuck in the hallway waiting for the inevitable-

Thinking about someone else pissing proved to be a dangerous game as his bladder ached for the same relief. It hurt so much he worried he would puke. He was going to piss himself and then puke in the middle of the mall. At least Rei could get him some new clothes to put on.

 _Rei_. 

Now Rin really  _was_  crying. Rei was going to come find him, learn that he wet himself. Rei wasn’t so cruel that he’d dump Rin on the spot, but things would  _definitely_  become awkward between them, and then Rei would find a reason to break up with him and then he would tell the Iwatobi swim team about it and they wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore and Nagisa would blab to Ai and Ai would tell Momo and Momo would tell the whole team and  _they_  would leave him too and and and

Rin didn’t realize he was about to start hyperventilating until he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Rin!”

Rin jumped, and it was a miracle he didn’t flood his pants right then, although a few more spurts did leak, and he had to double himself over and twist his body into a pretzel to stop it. He wondered when Rei had gotten there, or how long he’d been trying to get Rin’s attention.

Rin looked up into his face through one squinted eye, the other one squeezed shut, part of his body’s full effort to keep everything contained. Rei seemed to take the situation in, Rin’s twisted, desperate form, the Closed for Cleaning sign, and come to a quick decision.

Putting a hand on Rin’s back to force him forward, he knocked on the women’s bathroom door, then opened it.

“Excuse me?”

The woman from before was washing her hands at the sink, and she looked up, startled. The sound of running water made Rin whimper, and more leaked out. He now had a visible line down the front of his pants, though he hadn’t soaked himself yet.

“I’m very sorry about this, but the men’s restroom is closed for cleaning and my friend here is having an emergency,” said Rei, plastering on the smile he used for parents and teachers. “I know it’s against the rules, but if there’s no one else in here I was wondering if he could use a stall quickly.”

The woman looked from Rei to the obviously struggling Rin, then nodded her head. “I’m the only one in here. I’ll keep a lookout if you boys are quick.”

“Thank you very much,” said Rei, giving her a quick bow, and Rin wheezed out his own gratitude. The woman slipped past them out the door and stationed herself in front of it while Rei ushered Rin into the first stall. “Here, Rin,” he said, about to shut the door.

Rin’s face burned as he gasped out, “Wait!” Rei stopped, staring at him, and Rin gasped out, “I can’t… I can’t move my hands, my zipper-“

“Okay. Okay, um…” Rei awkwardly reached his hands around, feeling for Rin’s zipper. “Let me see if I can… get it down…”

He carefully undid the button on Rin’s pants, then the zipper. Then he hooked his thumbs over both Rin’s pants and underwear and pulled them down just enough, saying, “Now, Rin.”

Rin didn’t need any more prompting than that. Urine gushed so hard out of him that he missed the toilet bowl completely, splashing the back of the toilet and around on the floor. Rin didn’t care at first – the relief was so strong it was a  _physical thing_  and he moaned audibly and reached out a hand to steady himself against the stall’s wall. He didn’t even register that Rei still had an arm around him, helping him stay upright as all his muscles turned to jelly after staying clenched so long. It wasn’t until he sagged forward a little, eyes fluttering from the almost  _orgasmic_  release, that that he realized he was being supported. 

And that realization sobered him up, brought him back to himself with a crash. He realized he was missing the toilet and cringed, made himself actually aim. The sound of his piss hitting the bowl filled the air, and he could feel Rei right there against his back, and he shivered. They’d had sex, told each other secret desires, Rei’s hands and mouth had been all over his dick, and yet this, right then, peeing while Rei held him, felt more intimate than anything he had done with Rei before.

That didn’t stop the shame from coming, and that didn’t stop his eyes from growing hot with tears. He knew his earlier imagined scenario, that Rei would leave him and take all his friends with him, was an absurd notion brought on only by an ensuing panic attack, but that didn’t mean he was ready to face Rei after this.

After what felt like ages but was less than a minute, Rin’s stream tapered off and then died. He shook himself to get the last off, then stood there, not wanting to look at Rei and see his reaction. He wanted to sink down the drain instead and live out the rest of his days as a hermit in the sewers.

It was Rei who eventually broke the silence, clearing his throat. “I’ll get some paper towels and we can clean this up. We need to move fast.”

Rin could only nod, not looking at Rei. While Rei was gone, he tucked himself back in his pants and zipped up, then glanced at the obvious line of wetness down his pant leg and winced. It wasn’t as noticeable as if he’d wet himself full out, but it was still nerve-racking.

Rei returned, nudging his arm gently. “Here,” he said, handing Rin some wet paper towels. “If you can get the floor, I’ll get the-“

“No,” said Rin suddenly, for the first time speaking and looking at Rei. He snatched the rest of the paper towels out of Rei’s hands, pushed him out of the stall, then shut and locked the door.

Then he burst into sobs as he squatted to clean the floor.

Rei sighed and leaned against the door, not leaving him. “I know you’re embarrassed, Rin, but it really  _is_  fine.” Rin did not reply. “No one but me knows about this, and I’ll certainly never tell. And as for me, I’m not… disturbed or anything by it. It is, after all, a perfectly natural bodily function and everybody’s gotten into situations where they have to take desperate measures. I admit that a little foresight and a little less stubbornness on your part probably would have served you well, but-“

“Rei.”

“Yes?”

“Please stop talking.”

For once, Rei actually obliged him without so much as an indignant protest or a smartass comment, and that only made Rin feel worse. He must have really looked pathetic if Rei thought he needed to be handled as if he were fragile.

Cleaning up the last of his mess and discarding the paper towels, Rin emerged from the stall, still blushing fiercely. He and Rei both washed their hands and Rei grabbed his shopping bag from where he’d let it drop on the floor (Rin hadn’t even noticed it) before they exited the bathroom, all without speaking.

“You two were lucky,” said the woman when they made it into the hallway. “Only one woman came by, but I managed to convince her that someone was violently ill inside and that she should go somewhere else.”

“Well, that’s what happened to the men’s room,” said Rin with sudden bitter humor. “Must be something in the food here.”

“He means to say thank you very much for your assistance, ma’am,” said Rei, the polite smile back on his face, and she waved it off.

“It’s no trouble. Everyone gets into messes now and then.” She looked at Rin, who blushed and looked away. “I’m just glad he wasn’t a pervert after all.”

Rin’s jaw dropped and he looked back at the woman, while Rei just blinked. “Pervert?”

“…I  _really_  had to pee, okay?” Rin huffed, folding his arms tight to his chest and looking away from both of them, missing Rei’s fond and caring smile.

Rei gave his thanks to the woman one more time before she went back out into the mall, then he turned to Rin, who still wasn’t looking at him, and still looked watery around the eyes. “Rin, it’s  _okay_.”

“It’s not,” Rin protested, closing his eyes as tears started to slip again. He was tired from holding and his muscles hurt like he’d just swum fifty laps and he was embarrassed and he really wanted to be home and not in a mall with a trail of piss down his pant leg. 

He didn’t move until he felt Rei wrap him up in a hug and press a kiss to his cheek, and then Rin buried his face into Rei’s shoulder and breathed in his scent. Rei always smelled vaguely of chlorine, but also the melon shampoo he used and the spices he cooked with and the fabric softener his family used, and it calmed Rin immensely. Soon enough, his tears dried back up.

“I’m still here, Rin. I’m not going anywhere,” Rei was promising, and it was vaguely like the rare times Rin still had anxiety attacks, when everything around him was simply too much for him to take in. Maybe he was having one then. He usually didn’t realize it until after, anyway.

Another minute passed with them standing in the hallway, Rei repeating those words and rubbing his back, and then Rin lifted his head.

“Thanks, Rei,” he said, sniffing and wiping his nose on his sleeve. Rei shrugged.

“There’s no need to thank me.” His expression turned a little more stern, although his eyes held nothing but care. “But please don’t ignore your needs like that again. You don’t have to stay by my side all the time, especially if it means hurting yourself.”

“I know. More foresight, less stubbornness, right?” He actually managed a tired smile, and Rei smiled back.

“Exactly.” He reached down and took Rin’s hand. “I’m guessing you’re ready to go home now?”

“ _Please_.”

“Then let’s go.”


	2. In Which Rin Takes On A Couple's Combo and Loses

It had been two weeks since the shopping mall incident. Rinrefused to talk about it, not that Rei brought it up. It all seemed to be behind them, thank goodness.

That wasn’t to say Rin didn’t catch himself thinking about it occasionally, when he’d be in that tired, zoned out place after a tough practice or late at night as he tried to fall asleep. Not all of it, just that one lone moment of intimacy when Rei was holding him. He guessed it was because Rei had just helped him get out of his pants and then held him while he had his dick out, but something about the whole situation made him feel a little hot under the collar.

Not that he was going to suggest trying it again to Rei. Instead, he had suggested a movie, one of those inspirational sports flicks. It was the only movie genre they could agree on going to see together at a movie theater – in private they would watch romances too, but Rin refused to be seen going to one in public.

They weren’t quite halfway through the film, Rin guessed, when the telltale slurping noise from his straw alerted him that he’d already finished his large drink from the couple’s combo they’d gotten, and he frowned at it. He was still thirsty, because the popcorn was extra salty (Rei never wanted it buttered).

“Hey,” he hissed at Rei. “Can I have some of your drink?”

Rei glanced over at him, frowning. “Did you already finish yours?”

“You made the popcorn too salty!”

“I did not! I added the perfect amount of seasoning so that-“

The person in front of them turned around and shushed them, and they forgot their own bickering to glare at the offender. Once the man had turned back around, they settled back into their seats, shoulders just barely touching. Rin made his feelings about the drink situation known by giving one last huff, but didn’t ask again.

Until a moment later when he ate a handful of popcorn and got a kernel stuck in his throat, causing him to erupt into coughing as the offending particle tickled his esophagus. Rei immediately started rubbing his back to help him, while the man in front of them held up his hands in frustration and got up to move a few rows down. Rei looked his way and rolled his eyes before reaching back around for his water and holding it out.

“Here, just drink it,” he whispered, trying to sound annoyed, though there was a hint of worry at the edge of his voice. Rin took the drink gratefully and took big gulps through the straw, clearing his throat to dislodge the kernel. After a few more weak coughs, he cleared his throat again and looked at Rei gratefully.

“I promise that wasn’t a ploy to get your drink,” he whispered, grinning, and Rei rolled his eyes, though it was clearly an act.

“I suppose you aren’t that crafty,” he said, smiling a little at Rin’s indignant noise. He removed Rin’s empty cup from the cup holder between them and replaced it with his own. “There.”

Rin leaned into Rei’s neck. “Sharing a drink is more romantic anyway,” he breathed against Rei’s skin, and Rei blushed but kept his eyes on the screen.

It was only twenty minutes later, a little over halfway through, that Rin heard the slurping noise again. He glanced over at Rei, who just gave a shake of his head, and smirked.

Then Rin shifted a little closer to Rei in his seat, and suddenly felt a very urgent signal from his bladder.

Well, crap. He should have known drinking two large drinks so quickly would come back to haunt him. He would have thought all that salty popcorn would dry him up, but no such luck.

He shifted the other way in his seat, then back again. Then he crossed his legs, giving his thighs a squeeze. Nothing worked.

He remembered standing in the hallway in the mall while Rei admonished him for putting off his needs for so long, and decided he didn’t want to get lectured again.

“Tell me what happens,” he whispered at Rei, getting up from his seat and stretching a little, his back popping. Maybe his stretching pulled up his shirt a bit, and maybe that gave Rei a little show of the skin on his hips and abs, but Rin would deny doing anything like that on purpose. “Do you want more to drink?”

Rei didn’t comment on it, though he did watch him as he got up. He shook his head. “I’m fine, but thank you.”

“Suit yourself.”

He slipped as unobtrusively as possible out of the theater and walked briskly toward the bathrooms. They were at Iwatobi’s theater, which was small and only had one set of restrooms available.

Both of which were blocked off with security ropes and signs that said “Out of Order.”

Rin was really starting to get tired of signs.

He made his way over to the ticket booth. It wasn’t so urgent that he squirmed as he walked, but he would be to that point soon.

“Excuse me?” he said, tapping on the glass.

The bored worker from inside looked up from her magazine and popped her gum. “Yeah?”

“Do you know when the bathrooms are going to be available?”

“A pipe burst. Should take another, I dunno… twenty minutes maybe?” she guessed, already losing interest in Rin to focus on her magazine again.

“Twenty minutes?” he repeated back at her. When she ignored him, he tapped on the glass again, earning an annoyed look. “You’re sure about that twenty minutes?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “If you’re gonna piss yourself, go down the street to the gas station.”

“I’m not!” he snapped defensively. “I was just asking. For a friend.”

The girl rolled her eyes, muttered a, “Whatever,” and went back to reading. Rin scowled and stalked back to the theater, with newfound determination to hold it for twenty more minutes. It was uncomfortable, but not so much that he was going to wet himself. Even if his need only felt greater, now that the safety net of a bathroom right outside the theater had been removed.

Rei noticed his sour mood when he returned, sinking into his chair with posture that was dangerously close to sulking. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” he snapped, voice laced with leftover defensive anger at the girl, which made Rei furrow his eyebrows. Rin reined his emotions in a bit. “A pipe burst and the bathroom’s closed. And the girl in the ticket booth is an ass.”

“The bathroom’s closed?” Rei repeated, and Rin wished he had focused on the second point instead of the first. “For how long?”

“Twenty minutes.”

Rei looked worried, which only made Rin’s mood worse. “Are you going to be alright? We can go if you need-“

Oh god. Oh god, his boyfriend thought he was an incontinent child. Rin felt his face burn in humiliation, and he fixed his eyes pointedly on the screen. “I’m fine, Rei, geez. It’s twenty minutes!”

Rei didn’t seem to share his confidence. “Last time, you-“

“This isn’t last time,” he hissed, voice dangerous. He knew it wasn’t fair to get so mad when Rei was only trying to help, but he was embarrassed and miserable and had two large drinks sitting in his gut and now the incident he did not want brought up had been brought up and acknowledged.

“…Sorry,” was all Rei said finally, settling back into his seat. He leaned into the armrest furthest from Rin, a sure sign that he was mad at Rin’s behavior and they would probably have to talk about it later. Rin fought back a growl of frustration. He’d been really hoping they could go back to his dorm and have some more fun after this, but he’d probably blown all chance of that today.

And he still had to pee.

He tried to be subtle about it, but he kept sneaking peeks at his watch. His argument with Rei had eaten up about three minutes. The next seven passed without much incident, other than Rin crossing and uncrossing his legs a few times. At about the halfway mark, he looked over at Rei, who was still keeping space between them, sighed quietly, and reached over to tap his shoulder. Rei looked at him out of the corner of his eye, just barely tilting his head so he could see Rin through his lenses instead of his blurry peripheral vision. Rin was really in trouble if he couldn’t even get a full look.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling honestly apologetic. “I just don’t like thinking about… that.”

There was a long pause, and Rin squirmed from nervousness more than the need to pee, then Rei adjusted his glasses before finally looking at Rin full on. He looked put upon, but he reached his hand over and took Rin’s, lacing their fingers together.

“You’re forgiven. I’m sorry I brought it up, I know it’s a… sore spot.”

“You’re just looking out for me,” Rin conceded, more to himself than his boyfriend. He lifted their hands so he could press a kiss to the back of Rei’s, satisfied by the little smile he received in return. They both leaned back onto the armrest between them, shoulders touching again.

At least when Rin wasn’t shifting around in his seat. He looked at his watch again. About five more minutes. He guessed that he should give it a few extra minutes on top of that just to be sure. So ten more minutes. He was sure he could make it that long. He made sure Rei wasn’t watching him, then slipped his thumb into the waistband of his pants to ease it off his bladder, and that made him feel a little better. He wished he could hold himself, but that would definitely be noticed. Occasionally he squeezed Rei’s hand, and Rei let him, rubbing the back of Rin’s hand with his thumb. It was soothing. 

He had no idea what was happening in the movie anymore, but Rei was still watching it, laughing at something happening on screen. That strengthened his resolve that he wasn’t going to ask Rei to leave. He wasn’t going to ruin another date because of his bladder.

By the time the last ten minutes passed, he was tapping his foot impatiently, hissing in air through his teeth. He was starting to move past uncomfortable into painful, but he knew he could still get up and walk to the bathroom. Rei looked over as he got up again, skipping the show this time and letting go of Rei’s hand.

“Should I-“ Rei started, rising a little out of his chair, but Rin shook his head.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he said, and made his way out again, waiting until he was in the hall to give himself a quick squeeze. The bathroom better be fixed now, he thought, walking faster than normal to get there.

The ropes and signs were still there, though the men’s bathroom door was open. He could see water all over the floor, a plumber inside working, and the glistening porcelain of urinals, so close yet so far.

He walked over to stand by the ropes, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Oi! Excuse me?”

The plumber looked up, taking in his condition impassively. Rin had a feeling he’d seen several people in this position over his years on the job. “Yeah?”

“I was just wondering how long this was going to take?” Rin asked, trying not to sound desperate. He knew he was practically potty dancing, and willed himself not to blush.

“About… twenty minutes, maybe?” guessed the plumber. “It was a pretty bad leak. The women’s is even worse.” 

Good thing he wasn’t a girl. Rin bit back a groan of agony. “Twenty minutes? You’re sure?”

“It’s hard to be sure, kid, but I’d say about that long. Distract yourself with the movie. Or if you want, there’s a gas station down the street.”

Rin sighed. “I can wait twenty minutes.” Again.

“Your choice, kid,” said the plumber, before going back to work. Rin let him, not wanting any more delays.

Walking back to his seat was painful. It was starting to feel like the mall all over again, and Rin really didn’t want a repeat performance. He’d decided to swallow his pride and ask Rei to leave when he returned, but that idea was quickly forgotten when he saw that Rei had teary eyes, a faraway smile on his face. Rin had no idea what was happening in the movie anymore, but Rei didn’t usually cry over them, so Rin guessed that something most have happened that reminded him of the Iwatobi team.

He hoped that sitting would help ease the pressure, but as soon as he did he wanted to be standing so he could move around again. He forced himself to ignore it, reaching out to nudge Rei’s shoulder teasingly. “Doin’ okay there?”

Rei jumped in his seat, then turned to smile at Rin, a little embarrassed. “I’m fine, it just… reminded me of nationals, that’s all.”

“It’s a good thing to be reminded of,” he said, trying not to look as shaky and pained as he felt. He reached over, to wrap an arm around Rei’s shoulders. Rei relaxed into him, only to immediately straighten up.

“You’re shaking,” he said, looking at Rin, and Rin flushed.

“Uh…”

“The restrooms are still closed, aren’t they?” asked Rei, and Rin sighed and nodded. “Rin, let’s just go.”

“No, Rei, you’re enjoying this movie, it reminded you of nationals-“

“I can rent it sometime.”

“Look, it’s probably almost over. I can wait that long.” He ignored how his legs were practically twisted together, how he couldn’t help but wiggle in his seat. His muscles spasmed, and he leaned forward to combat it. None of that helped convince Rei, who raised an eyebrow skeptically. “I’m fine.”

“…Okay.” Rei looked back at the screen. “But remember what I said before.”

Rin did remember, but seriously, how much longer could the movie be?

The answer turned out to be more than ten minutes. In that time, Rin’s need progressed a bit unexpectedly from an eight to a full blown ten. He’d retracted his arm from Rei’s shoulders, and was practically bouncing in his seat, fanning his legs occasionally, other times pressing his thighs together as tightly as he could. The movie was winding down when he sucked in a deep breath and shoved his hand into his crotch, hunching over, not caring if Rei saw anymore.

Which Rei did, and he stood up rather abruptly.

“Come on, Rin, let’s go.”

Rin nodded, and lifted himself up a few inches. Immediately, leaks spurted into his underwear as a stab of pain rocked his torso.

He couldn’t move.

“Rin?” Rei asked as Rin slammed back down on the seat again, hand still jammed between his legs, rocking furiously back and forth. He managed to stop himself, though it hurt, it hurt, his bladder furious that it had been given release only to have it snatched away again.

Rin took a deep breath and whimpered, “I can’t move.”

“You… what do you mean, you can’t move?” asked Rei, eyes wide, and Rin winced.

“If I stand up, I’m going to wet myself,” he whispered, eyes burning in shame.

Rei paused above him, then lowered himself back into his own seat, muttering, “Okay, let’s just think for a second.”

“I don’t have a lot of seconds,” said Rin, squirming incessantly in his seat. It hurt, and his muscles were tired.

“I know.” Rei looked around for a solution, then his eyes alighted on the large cup in the armrest between them. “…Rin.”

“What?” he whined.

“Listen, I know this is… highly inappropriate, and I would never suggest it if this weren’t an emergency-“

“Rei…”

“-but why don’t you go in this cup?”

Despite his perilous situation, Rin found the energy to gape at Rei, incredulous. Using the women’s bathroom was one thing, it had been empty at the time and the obvious solution, but a cup? In a theater with other people?

Rei was staring back at him, determined. “Well?”

Rin shut his mouth, then shook his head, trying to get up. “No, I’m not- nngh!”

He bent double, squatted at his knees, fell back into the chair, and bowed his head, his hair falling in his face.

“…Give me a second to get my pants down,” he whispered, hoping none of the theater workers were paying attention to them. At least the movie wasn’t quite over and no one was up and moving around yet.

“I’ll keep a lookout.”

Rin hissed as he let go of his dick, lifting his hips up so he could wiggle out of is pants. Almost immediately, he started leaking again, drips falling into his underwear.

He pulled his pants down enough to free himself, scooted to the front of the chair, and knew he was about to lose it. “Rei!” he gasped, holding out a shaking hand for the cup.

Instead of handing it to him, Rei jammed it down between his legs, just in time for Rin to lose what grip he had.

Both of them sat frozen as Rin pissed into the cup. The sound seemed to fill the whole theater to them, but the movie had just hit the final climactic win for the team, and cheers and screams erupted through the sound system, masking it. Rin could almost laugh at the timing, like the movie was congratulating him for not pissing himself.

He gripped the back of the seat in front of him as he went, muffling a groan with his other hand. It felt so good to finally go, but he knew that they couldn’t draw any attention to themselves. With the way Rei was bent over his lap, and the way he was moaning, he knew that anyone who looked at them would get a very different impression of what was happening.

And Rei… shit. He opened his eyes to see Rei… staring at his dick, almost as though fascinated, and Rin blushed. He couldn’t be fascinated, he was just disgusted by the display, especially as the cup started to fill up.

“It’s… is it going to be able to hold it all?” asked Rei, sounding worried, and Rin felt his stomach drop in panic.

“W-we have another cup, right?”

“We do. Do you think you can stop for a second?” Rei looked up at him, eyes wide. Rin couldn’t meet them.

“I… I’ll try.”

“Okay.” Rei straightened up a little, reaching with his free hand for the other cup. Once he’d grabbed it, he pulled it around, holding it right next to the other, almost full cup. “Ready?”

Rin sucked in a deep breath. “Yeah.”

“Count of three. One… two… three!”

Rei switched the cups, but Rin wasn’t able to stop himself. He watched in horror as piss dribbled onto Rei’s hand. Rei, who liked everything neat and orderly, Rei, who couldn’t stand germs and gross substances. How could he ever look at him again, much less date him anymore?

As it was, though, he was almost done. Once the second cup was under him, he only went for a few more seconds, filling it up a little bit, and then he was done.

Both of them were silent for a second, staring at the cups in Rei’s hands. They were blushing, Rin trembling, Rei’s eyes wide and his lips pressed into a thin line. Then they seemed to come back to themselves, Rin straightening up and yanking his pants back on so fast he almost caught himself in his zipper. Next to him, Rei also straightened, carefully holding the less full cup between his knees so he could put the cup lids back on. 

The movie had ended, and the credits were rolling. Rin hid his face in his hands, mortified.

“…Rin?”

Rin mumbled something into his hands, too muffled for Rei to hear.

“What?”

“I pissed on your hands!” Rin hissed, looking up at Rei, before hiding his face again. He must have done something really bad to bring such an occurrence onto himself. Maybe this was punishment for how he’d acted when he’d first come back to Japan.

Rei reached out a hand, to lie on his back, then thought better of it and stopped, palm hovering awkwardly over him. “Rin, it’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“But you have to be disgusted.”

“Not really,” Rei said, and Rin gaped at him for the second time. Rei blushed. “I mean, it’s gross, but I can just wash it off.”

“You… really?”

“Yes.” Rei smiled at him. “It’s fine.”

And his smile was so honest, it made Rin feel better. He leaned forward, and kissed him with a little more heat than he’d intended. Rei eagerly returned it.

To Rin’s surprise, he found himself more absorbed in the kiss than he’d thought possible after what just happened. He almost forgot completely.

They separated, and Rin smiled at Rei. “You’re so good to me,” he whispered, and Rei chuckled.

“Come on, we better go.”

They both stood up. Rin’s muscles ached, like that time in the mall, but he didn’t feel nearly so panicked. He didn’t like that the situation was starting to feel familiar, but at least he wasn’t going to have an anxiety attack in the middle of the theater.

Rei, however, still had a blush on his face as they stood up, and he wouldn’t meet Rin’s eyes. Rin raised an eyebrow quizzically at him, but Rei didn’t say anything, picking up the cups gingerly in his hands. “Can you grab my coat? I don’t want to touch it while-“

“Yeah, got it.” Rin reached around him and grabbed Rei’s coat, then moved out of the aisle, letting Rei pass him. He was moving quickly toward the doors, dropping the cups unceremoniously into the trashcan by the door.

They emerged from the theater, blinking, and Rei looked over in the direction of the restrooms. “Oh good,” he said, sounding a little breathless. “Looks like the restrooms are finally open. I have to go myself, could you please open the door for me?”

He was speaking in a rush, and Rin couldn’t help but feel worried. Was Rei alright? Maybe he’d been holding it himself.

“Yeah, no problem.”

They crossed over to the bathroom, Rin trying not to think about how he could have made it if he’d just been able to move. He opened the door for Rei, who tossed a, “Wait for me out there,” over his shoulder before making a beeline for an empty stall.

Rin had thought for sure he would head to the sinks first. He let the door shut and stood outside, glad for a moment to himself so he could get more composed.

Rei took long enough that he’d actually gotten bored and pulled out his phone. He had a text from Sousuke and a few texts from Momo and Ai (apparently, Momo had let frogs loose in their room again and Momo wanted him to see them while Ai wanted to spend the night in his and Sousuke’s room). He busied himself answering those, and had just finished when Rei finally returned.

“Hey,” said Rin, looking up, and Rei gave him an oddly wobbly smile.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” He narrowed his eyes at Rei as they walked out. “Are you alright?”

“Fine!” Rei said, a bit too high and loud. “Fine.”

Rin stopped, looking at him nervously. “You… you’re not completely grossed out, right?”

“No, not at all,” said Rei, with such sincerity that it eased Rin. He stepped a little closer, hooking their pinkies together. “Actually, ah… do you want to go back to your dorm now?” His face was flushed, and he cut his eyes away, his other hand coming up to play with his glasses.

Rin gaped yet again, because he’d thought for sure any chance of that was completely shot. He shivered, then nodded, locking their hands together more securely. “Definitely.”

Rei smiled, letting go of his glasses.

They’d only gotten a few more steps away from the movie theater when Rin suddenly groaned, slapping his forehead with his palm. Rei blinked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I forgot. Ai and Momo are in my dorm because theirs is full of frogs.”

“…Frogs?”

“I’ll explain on the way.”


	3. In Which Rin's Bladder Waits For No Man Or Stuck Rollarcoaster

It wasn’t long after their date to the movie theater that Rin and Rei were out again, though not alone this time. It was the last weekend an amusement park a few towns over would be open, and the Iwatobi and Samezuka relay teams had decided to go together, as a last hurrah before winter approached.

Being in a group meant Rin and Rei were more reserved in their affections, though they still stayed close, taking moments to steal light touches and the occasional kiss. Their friends didn’t mind, but they didn’t want to stay focused on each other when their other friends were there.

They were standing in a long line for a new roller coaster, by a sign that informed them they had only twenty minutes left to wait. Rin was glad, because they’d been in the line over an hour already, and he was starting to feel the urge to use the restroom (though not badly – he’d been very careful!). Twenty minutes, plus the five minutes on the ride, then maybe another ten minutes waiting for their friends and getting to a restroom. Thirty-five minutes. Rin could definitely wait that long.

He’d felt weird, since the movie incident. Whenever Rei was around, he found himself paying very special attention to whether he had to pee, how much he’d had to drink, how long it had been since last time. He was pretty sure no one should be this obsessed with their own bathroom habits, but he really didn’t want to ruin another date.

At least Rei was considerate, and if he noticed anything, he never commented. Both incidents had been seemingly forgotten, and that was the way Rin preferred it.

Right then, he was leaned idly against a rail, Rei standing just close enough that their arms brushed together as they chatted with the others. He was facing toward the other third years, while Rei and Ai were absorbed in a discussion about training regimens and Momo and Nagisa had some sort of rambunctious discussion behind them. It was a bit cool out, though it didn’t bother Rin, so he’d taken his jacket off.

“I’m going to have to stop putting off studying for exams this weekend,” Makoto was whining, though it was all good-natured. He glanced over at Haru, smiling. “You’re going to help me, right, Haru?”

“Too much effort.”

“Haru…” Makoto sighed while Sousuke and Rin met eyes, laughing. “Ah, what about you, Sousuke?”

Rin listened while Sousuke talked about school, still grinning. After a moment, he realized he was feeling a shiver against his arm.

Turning just a little, he glanced over at Rei. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, but he was rubbing his arms. The chill in the air was affecting him more than it was Rin. Giving a fond laugh, Rin nudged him with his arm and held out his jacket.

“Here.”

Rei looked at it, then smiled brightly in that way that still brushed Rin’s cheeks with red. He took the jacket, slipping it on.

“Thank you, Rin.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He looked back at the others. Sousuke and Makoto were both smiling, amused, and even Haru’s lips were upturned just a bit.

“What?”

“It’s just sweet, the way you take care of him,” said Makoto, while Sousuke started snickering and Haru looked away to hide his own amusement. Rin scowled at all of them, wishing he could stop himself from blushing with just a thought.

“He’s not a kid, I don’t have to take care of him,” he snapped. “He’s cold, I was just being nice!”

“Why are you being so defensive?” Sousuke asked, still smirking.

“I’m not, I’m just-“ Rin growled and turned away from them, trying not to pout. “You guys are a pain in the ass.”

Rei looked over curiously at all the commotion, and Rin just shook his head at him, mouthing, “Ignore them.” Rei just smiled again, before turning back to Ai.

The other older boys returned to conversations about school, and Rin joined back in. Before he knew it, they’d slowly advanced to the boarding platform for the roller coaster.

“Looks like we have to pair up,” observed Sousuke. “I guess we already know that the two lovebirds will want to be together.”

“Unless Rei-chan wants to ride in the front with me,” suggested Nagisa, a slight evil tone to his voice as he nudged his best friend in the arm. Rei shook his head decisively.

“Not after last time, Nagisa-kun.” He stood his ground next to Rin. “I already told you, I’m not riding with you in the front again.”

“Aaaah, Rei-chan, I was just trying to make things more exciting! You’re no fun.”

“I’ll ride in the front with you, Nagisa-cchi!” Momo interjected, grabbing him by the wrist. Nagisa cheered and the two of them took off to the front car, leaving the other six boys to sort themselves out.

Makoto and Haru moved into a car line together without any discussion, as expected. Sousuke looked from them to Rei and Rin. “Are you guys together?”

“Yeah,” Rin decided, and Rei didn’t protest, slipping his hand into Rin’s. Ai called to them to have a fun ride as he and Sousuke went to find a spot, chatting easily. 

“So. Where do you want to be?”

“Somewhere near the middle, but more towards the back,” said Rei, a hand on his chin. “I don’t want to be near the front again, but the back can be shaky.”

“You’re not gonna throw up on me, are you?” Rin asked, and Rei gave him an indignant look.

“Certainly not! …Although, I admit I’d rather avoid feeling queasy afterward as much as possible.”

“Alright, middle it is.”

They joined a line for one of the cars in the middle. Glancing back and forth, Rei hummed thoughtfully.

“We didn’t plan this out very well. Sousuke-san, Nitori-kun, Haruka-senpai, and Makoto-senpai will all be on the ride before us.”

“That’s not a problem.” Rin shrugged. “We’re all going to have to wait for Nagisa and Momo anyway. That’s a pretty long front seat line.”

“I suppose you’re right. As long as we’re off before them, I guess it doesn’t matter.”

“Nah.” Rin grinned, leaning into him a little. “Besides, it’s more romantic being on the ride all by ourselves, isn’t it?”

Rei rolled his eyes. “I fail to see anything romantic about a roller coaster.”

“We’ll be going up and down while getting an adrenaline rush, and you’ll be screaming.” Rin leaned a little closer, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “That’s kind of like sex, right?”

“R-Rin!” Rei gasped, his whole face lighting up, while Rin started laughing. “There are children here!”

“I was quiet! Don’t make a scene, nerd.” He bumped into him playfully again, ignoring Rei’s grumbles about “such language” in “public places.”

As they waited their turn, Rin found himself taking stock of his bladder situation again. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, but it wasn’t anything that couldn’t wait. After their ride, they’d have maybe fifteen minutes to wait for Nagisa and Momo, and then he could make a beeline for the restroom. If it took too long, he could always leave the others to wait for them and nip off on his own. It wasn’t like anyone in their group was a child in need of supervision.

He wasn’t at squirming levels yet, so Rei hadn’t noticed anything. They chatted, hands still locked together down by their sides, and soon their turn came, just as most of their friends were getting off.

“We’ll wait for you at the bottom of the stairs,” said Sousuke as he and the other three left, and Rin gave him a wave of acknowledgement. He made sure he was strapped into his own seat, then looked over where Rei was adjusting his seatbelt, making sure it was pulled tight and secure on his lap.

He knew he didn’t have to worry about Rei failing to follow any safety procedures, but he couldn’t stop himself from reaching his hand over and giving Rei’s seatbelt a strong tug, just to make sure. When he looked up to find Rei staring at him quizzically, he did what he does best: brushed past it without any acknowledgement.

“Are you scared yet?”

“Absolutely not. I’ve experienced several of these now, so what is there to be afraid of?”

“Just that we’re going to be in a tiny open car hurtling down steep drops at seventy miles an hour.”

“Are you trying to make me scared?” Rei huffed, looking at Rin accusingly.

“Don’t worry, Rei. I’ll be here the whole time,” he replied sweetly, fluttering his eyelids, and Rei made a disgusted noise, looking away.

The roller coaster attendants made rounds then to be sure everyone was fastened in, then gave the all clear to go. As the train rolled out of the platform, they passed Nagisa and Momo, near the front of the line now.

“Goodbye, Rei-chan, Rin-chan!” cheered Nagisa, waving at them alongside Momo. Rin flashed them as a salute as they went by before raising his hands up, though Rei did not join him, hands securely on the bar in front of them.

“Keep your hands inside the car, Rin,” he instructed, but Rin didn’t have time to give any sort of snappy retort before the roller coaster shot off, any words he had lost to the rush of wind.

It was a fairly standard roller coaster, though it was very fast and had some very big dips, building up to the highest drop before corkscrewing around some trees. Still, as predicted, Rei was screaming the whole time, hands gripping the bar in front of them until his knuckles turned white. A camera flashed at one point, and Rin couldn’t wait to see how Rei’s face looked. Honestly, Rin was pretty sure Rei didn’t enjoy this much and only suffered through it for his friends, but as long as he wasn’t openly complaining then Rin was going to get some enjoyment from his boyfriend’s reactions.

As the roller coaster approached its biggest drop, it slowed dramatically, clicking as it slowly climbed. A few people whooped in anticipation, and Rin grinned at Rei.

“Keep your hands up for the drop, Rei!”

“No!”

“Do it!”

“I won’t!”

“Don’t be such a baby,” he said with a laugh, leaning in and catching Rei’s lips with his own when Rei turned to protest.

Rei’s argument died in his throat as they kissed, and his hands slowly came up off the bar. The front car of the train was about to crest the top, and Rin thought to himself that if they kept kissing as they went over the edge, that would be pretty damn romantic, and he was determined to do just that.

Unfortunately, just then the roller coaster stopped moving.

Rin blinked, moving back from Rei and looking around. Across the ride, a low murmur rose as everyone wondered why they’d stopped.

“…If they’re trying to build up anticipation, they’re certainly taking their time about it,” said Rei, looking around as well. “But I don’t remember seeing such a long pause while we were down in line, do you?”

“No, I don’t.” Rin was twisted around in the seat, as though looking back might offer some explanation, but when it predictably didn’t, he faced forward again, leaning back in his seat.

“You don’t think there was a technical malfunction, do you?” asked Rei, his voice growing slightly panicked, and Rin reached for his hand immediately, rubbing circles with his thumb to calm him down.

“It’s going to be fine, Rei. If anything’s wrong, they’ll get us down from here. We’re safe.”

Rei continued sitting ramrod straight in his seat for another moment before finally relaxing back, moving toward Rin on instinct. “You’re right. We’re going to be okay.”

“Yeah, we are,” Rin assured him, letting go of his hand so he could drape his arm around Rei’s shoulders instead. It wasn’t the most comfortable position in the roller coaster car, but he could tell it made Rei feel less anxious.

Though he couldn’t help feel a little more anxious himself. What was going on? And how long were they going to be stuck up here?

As though to answer his question, a loudspeaker from somewhere crackled to life and issued an announcement.

“Attention riders: please remain seated and keep your seatbelts on. There has been a technical issue with the ride, and we are working to resolve it. None of you are in danger, but before the issue is resolved then we cannot safely allow you to complete your ride. It should take us thirty to forty minutes to resolve the issue. We apologize for the inconvenience.”

Another murmur rose from across the train as the announcement repeated. Next to him, Rei looked anxious again, but also annoyed.

“Thirty to forty minutes! Do they expect us to just sit here that whole time?”

“It sounds like it.”

“This is ridiculous. Almost an hour forced to endure direct sunlight! It’s not very hot, but the sun can still burn the skin, you know, and I didn’t get a chance to reapply my sunscreen!”

“You’re fine, Rei. You’re wearing my jacket.”

“Yes, but my head is still exposed! What if I get a sunburn on my face! Peeling is not beautiful, Rin.”

Rin stared at him incredulously for a long moment, before giving a slow shake of his head. “You are the biggest nerd I’ve ever met.”

“Hmph. We’ll see what your tune is when your face is red and peeling tomorrow.”

Rin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s dramatics (really, he loved Rei, but he could stand to chill out about some things) and settled in to wait. Like Rei, his anxiety had only grown since the announcement, but not for the same reasons. He wasn’t worried about a sunburn, but he was worried about the uncomfortable twinges coming from his bladder.

If the ride had continued as it was supposed to, Rin would already be off it by now. He could have excused himself to the restroom while Nagisa and Momo were riding, and gotten his relief before he got anywhere near desperate. Instead, he was stuck at the top of the ride, for another thirty to forty minutes, and learning he didn’t have a bathroom to excuse himself to anymore had made his need suddenly triple in protest. He was definitely at squirmy stage now.

He tried to disguise his shifting as an attempt to get more comfortable in his seat. Rei was still going on about sunscreen, but Rin didn’t bother stopping him. For one thing, it distracted him from Rin’s own predicament, and for another, he had a feeling that having something to grouse about was the only thing keeping Rei calm at the moment. As annoying as it might be, between a nagging boyfriend and a panicking boyfriend, he’d rather have the former.

So he let Rei prattle on while he tried to find the best position to put pressure on his groin. It took some experimentation, but he finally found a spot that seemed at least mildly helpful to his situation. Surely that had eaten up some time, right?

He glanced at his watch. Roughly five minutes had passed. He cursed under his breath.

Next to him, Rei had finally run himself down on the topic of sunscreen and seemed resigned to his peeling fate, making an overdramatic movement that was almost like collapsing back in his seat. He settled there, leaning his head back on Rin’s arm where it draped over the seatback. “Are you alright?”

Rin felt dread in his stomach, sure Rei had just realized his problem. But before he could stutter out a denial, Rei elaborated.

“I know you’re not frightened of heights or anything like that, but I just want to be sure that you’re alright. This is an irregular situation, and while I’m sure they have professionals working on correcting it, it’s completely understandable to be nervous.”

“Rei,” said Rin, in his most gentle, soothing voice. “Remember what I said? We’re safe.”

Rei closed his eyes and nodded, slowly at first and then gaining momentum. Leaning in toward Rin, he rested his head in the crook of Rin’s shoulder, giving a little sigh.

“I know you’re right. I’m just a little-“

“It’s fine, Rei. I get it. But we are going to be safe.”

“Thank you, Rin,” he said quietly, not looking up. Rin smiled and craned his neck around to kiss him on the cheek.

“What are boyfriends for, huh?” Rin asked with a chuckle, reaching up to smooth Rei’s hair back. “And for the record, if I had to be stuck on a rollercoaster with anyone, I’d want it to be you.”

Rei opened his eyes at that, smiling the giant smile Rin had come to love. “I feel the same.”

Rin felt Rei’s hand ghost over his, and he turned it palm up so Rei could hold on. They were going to be fine.

That’s what Rin was still telling himself twenty minutes later, shifting constantly now in an attempt to keep pressure on his groin and pressure off his bladder. They’d been making small talk, but Rin had progressively fallen out of the conversation more and more until he went completely silent, all focus on keeping his hold on himself. Rei finally fell silent himself, watching Rin with worry, and Rin grit his teeth to keep himself from snapping at him for staring.

How was this happening again?

“Um, Rin,” Rei ventured cautiously, and Rin sucked an angry breath through his gritted teeth. “Do you have to, um-“

“Just… don’t, Rei,” Rin muttered. “Please.”

“You just look… very uncomfortable,” Rei pressed, and Rin let out a bitter laugh, squeezing his thighs together. Uncomfortable didn’t even begin to describe it anymore. His muscles were tensed and sore from holding, his stomach cramped in its urging to let his piss go. And the seatbelt biting into his abdomen didn’t help a bit.

“I’m fine,” Rin insisted, though he didn’t know why he bothered anymore. Of course he wasn’t fine, and Rei had seen him in this situation enough by now to know it. “I’m just… I’m really ready for them to get us down from here.”

“Me too,” said Rei, reaching up with a tentative hand to rub at Rin’s hunched back. “It’s been almost a half hour, though, so I’m… I’m sure they’re almost done.”

Rin just nodded at Rei’s reassurances, eyes locked on his knees. His hands were shaking, and he moved them around and wrung them together in quick, fidgety movements, needing to move to keep sane. He wished he could cross his legs, but the rollercoaster car made that an impossible task. He wished he could hold himself, but Rei was right there.

He groaned, rocking back and forth in his seat, and then leaned his head forward against the guardrail on the front of the car. God, he had to go.

“Is there anything I can do?” asked Rei, and Rin scowled where Rei couldn’t see.

“You could stop talking about it,” he snarled, much more harshly than intended, and regretted it the instant Rei pulled his hand away from his back, missing the comfort he hadn’t realized he’d wanted.

“I’m sorry,” he said after a few seconds of silence. Though it didn’t help him, he forced himself to crane his head up and look at Rei, who, to his shame, looked hurt. “I’m really, really sorry I keep doing that.”

“I’ve come to recognize anger as one of your defense mechanisms,” Rei conceded, “but I wish you didn’t feel the need to get so defensive with me. I’m only trying to help you.”

Rin groaned and put his face in his hands, shifting his knees up and down. “Please don’t analyze this.”

“I’m going to, because this isn’t the first time you’ve gotten irrationally snippy with me just because you have to use the restroom, and it’s starting to get really old!”

Rin couldn’t argue with that. Putting his hands down so he could face Rei again, he nodded.

“Look, I know you’re right, okay? But I’ve let this happen three times now!” He flinched away when he felt the familiar sting of tears come to his eyes, looking out at the trees on his side of the rollercoaster. Maybe if he started crying, he wouldn’t have to piss so bad. “I’m starting to feel like a damn little kid all over again… I just want to go on dates with you without worrying if I’m going to completely embarrass myself by pissing my pants!”

He felt the tears start to roll, and realized he’d been wrong, crying only made it worse, the sobs starting to bubble up through his throat sending spasms through his whole body, which was not what he needed right then. He gasped as he leaked, just a little, wetting his underwear a bit, and he honestly considered unbuckling and throwing himself off the ride.

But before he could do anything rash, Rei’s arms reached out and around him, guiding him to lean against his boyfriend’s shoulder. He took steady breaths of air to calm down, listening as Rei whispered soothing things. He was still struggling to hold on, but at least he felt a little better, with Rei combing through his hair with his fingers, determined to calm him.

“How much do you worry about it?” asked Rei after another minute or two had passed and Rin had gotten his crying under control. He was still shifting relentlessly, but Rei didn’t seem to mind the way it jostled him. “About not getting caught in another of these… situations.”

“Pretty much all the time while I’m around you,” Rin admitted, feeling foolish.

“You don’t have to worry quite so much,” said Rei, and though there was some gentle amusement in his voice, Rin didn’t feel like he was being made fun of. “Just don’t be stubborn when you do need the restroom.” A light kiss pressed to the side of his head. “And this time wasn’t your fault, anyway. No one could have foreseen this.”

“I know. It just doesn’t make me feel better,” he said sullenly, and Rei kissed him again.

“It should. I don’t even have a lecture to give you over this!”

“Okay, that does make me feel better,” said Rin with a laugh, but he cut it off immediately. “Oh god, Rei, I can’t laugh right now.”

“I know. Sorry.”

His hands were picking at his pants near his crotch, desperate to hold. Apparently, Rei noticed, because he said, softly in Rin’s ear like it was a secret, “You can hold yourself if you need to. It’s alright.”

“I’m fine,” he huffed out, beyond embarrassed. “It’s not that bad yet.”

Three minutes later he had changed his tune, gripping himself through his pants, cheeks bright red. Rei didn’t comment, a hand still running through Rin’s hair. The rollercoaster was still not moving, and Rin could barely think of anything but his need to be down so he could finally pee.

“H-how long has it been?” he gasped out, and Rei looked at his watch.

“Forty minutes.”

“They have to get us down soon, right? They said it would only take forty minutes.”

“That is what they said. I’m sure we’ll be moving soon, Rin. Don’t worry.”

Rin just groaned, shifting his legs desperately. Holding wasn’t going to help much longer. There was definite pain in his stomach, and spasms in his abdomen caused him to leak more than once. He was sweating despite the chill, and his underwear felt uncomfortably wet.

“Attention riders,” crackled the loudspeaker suddenly, and Rei and Rin both jumped, a more disastrous motion for Rin than his boyfriend, causing him to almost bend double, sucking desperate breaths through his teeth. “Attention riders. We’re sorry for the inconvenience, but the ride will take an estimated twenty more minutes to be up and running again. Please remain buckled and seated.”

“Please tell me they didn’t just say twenty more minutes,” Rin gasped, eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t see Rei’s worried expression, and didn’t want to.

“Are you going to make it?”

“I… yeah. I just need to, um…” Rin straightened up a little, still holding, shifting madly. “I need to get this stupid seatbelt off-“

“Absolutely not!” Rei snapped, grabbing his hand before he could undo the buckle. “That’s dangerous!”

“I’ll put it back on before we move-“

“Rin, you’re not going to die by falling off this rollercoaster!” Rei nearly snarled, his hand blocking the buckle. They glared at each other for a moment, before Rin whined under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

“What am I supposed to do then, Rei? It hurts, damn it!”

There was silence for a few seconds, and then he felt Rei grab his wrist, holding it.

“Just go, Rin.”

“What!?”

“Just go. It’s better than hurting yourself.”

“You can’t be serious right now, Rei.”

“I’m completely serious,” he protested, and Rin slowly opened his eyes to stare at him, incredulous. “It’s alright. No one’s going to make fun of you.”

“Even if that’s true,” and Rin was sure it wasn’t, “I can’t just piss my pants in front of you, Rei!”

Rei looked into his eyes for a moment, then slipped his own gaze away, cheeks turning pink. He looked almost shy. “Why not?”

Rin blinked at him, twice, then said, quietly, “What do you mean, why not?”

“I-I mean,” Rei gulped, and looked back at him, “you’ve already urinated in a cup in front of me, right? So how is this different?”

Oh, right. Rin had to admit to himself that Rei had a point, but that didn’t mean he was willing to admit it to Rei. “Yeah, but this is different!”

Rei’s shyness immediately evaporated, and now he was the one looking at Rin incredulously. “How?”

“Because this is- oh shit shit shit no not now!”

He hunched all the way down in his seat, grasping desperately to keep himself under control. That had definitely been a leak, a long one, and for all his sore muscles clenching, he couldn’t stop it. There was a steady stream now, slowly making his pants more and more wet – now, a definite visible spot. He let out a whimper as he clamped down and tried desperately to stop it, finally managing to, but oh god it hurt and he had to go, he had to go now.

“Just go, Rin,” said Rei in his ear, and he shook his head, even though he knew it was hopeless.

“Rin.” A hand grabbed his other wrist, pulling both hands away, and he gasped, desperate, “No, no, no, Rei, I can’t hold it if you-“

“Rin,” Rei repeated again, and let go of Rin’s wrists to tilt Rin’s chin up. Rin resisted for a moment, but he was tired, and ready to give in, and when he met Rei’s eyes finally, Rei smiled.

“Just go,” he whispered, and kissed him. Fingers pressed down on Rin’s swollen, distended bladder, and he lost the fight completely.

Rin’s mind was filled with a blissful white noise as he released, absorbed completely in the feeling. It burned at first, his muscles in such pain from holding, but as more piss flooded his pants, warming him, it seemed to relax him, and relief took over from the discomfort. He was vaguely aware of Rei’s hand still on his abdomen, still massaging lightly, as though helping him get it all out, and his lips were still on Rin’s, swallowing his moans with his own mouth. And oh was Rin moaning – the relief muddled his mind and stole every sense of discretion from him.

It felt like bliss. It felt like he’d held a weight inside for days, only to finally let it all go. His nerves were tingling as his muscles relaxed.

It felt so good, ridiculously good, and with Rei’s attention on him, he could almost say he was enjoying it. He remembered his comment to Rei earlier, about how the ride would be like sex, and almost had to laugh – with the way he was moaning, with the relief flooding his body, it felt more like sex than the roller coaster ever could have.

At least until he finished almost two full minutes later, and reality started to set in. The warmth in his wet pants turned cold and uncomfortable quickly. The voices of the other passengers sounded too loud in his ears. People were going to see him like this, were going to know he couldn’t hold it, that he wet his pants like a child.

His moan turned to a sob against Rei’s lips, and Rei’s hand smoothed back his hair once again.

“Shh, Rin.”

“Everyone’s going to see-“

“Don’t think about that now.” Another kiss, slow and soft. “Think about how good that felt. Didn’t it feel amazing?”

Rin blushed, didn’t answer, and Rei smiled against his lips. “It did, didn’t it? I bet it felt so good to finally let everything go… Aren’t you so much more relaxed now?”

Rin sighed as Rei kept kissing him, massaging his still sore midsection languidly with his fingers. As Rei continued to kiss him, to sooth with his touch, Rin felt himself melting into the seat. “I bet it felt so good,” Rei whispered again, smiling as Rin gasped, hand venturing lower, past the seatbelt, to his wet pants, and Rin found himself bucking his hips to encourage him, pushing into Rei’s palm-

“Oh!”

Rei sat back suddenly, turning a bright red. He yanked his hands back to himself, putting them solidly in his lap. Rin pulled away, feeling equally mortified. He couldn’t believe he’d done that, pushed his wet, piss-soaked pants into Rei’s hand; of course he had to be grossed out by that!

And what had he been thinking in the first place? A roller coaster was not the right place to beg for that kind of attention, especially not when he’d just wet his pants.

It was just because of the emotion of the situation, Rin told himself. He’d gotten needy and with Rei right there, acting like that, of course that had been his first instinct. That was all.

“Sorry,” he said, preemptively, and Rei shook his head.

“No, I… I’m the one who should apologize,” said Rei, looking down at his hands. “I wasn’t paying attention… I promise, I wasn’t trying to, er-“

“It’s fine, I know.” Rin tried to smile, to save them both from this awkward conversation, to pull them back on solid, familiar ground. “I mean, why would you be trying to feel me up when I just wet my pants, right?”

“Yes, why would I?” Rei agreed, though he spoke a little too quickly – probably still grossed out by everything that had happened, Rin assumed. “I mean, that’s… that’s very unsanitary, and we’re in public, no less!” Rei adjusted his glasses, then cut his eyes over to look at Rin. “But… how do you feel?”

Rin took stock of himself at the question. His pants felt uncomfortable and itchy, and he was still mortified, but he had to admit, he felt way more relaxed now that he didn’t have to pee. And astonishingly, he didn’t feel like he was going to panic. He might bite someone’s head off if they even dared to make a comment, but compared to the last two times, he strangely didn’t feel as fragile.

“I’ll be okay,” he finally concluded, and Rei lowered his hand, smiling in relief. “But what are we going to do when we finally get off this thing?”

“Don’t worry about that – I have a plan,” said Rei, looking pleased with himself, and Rin couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement at his dramatics. “Unfortunately we’re not going to be able to get off this ride without some people seeing, but we’ll tie your jacket around your waist to hide some of the stain. Then we’ll get you to the bathroom to clean up. I saw a gift shop on the way in that was selling clothing, so hopefully I can find a pair of pants there for you to change into.” Rei chest swelled as he outlined his plan. “And we can call the others and tell them that I got sick, so we can go home early. How’s that?”

Rin’s smile fell. Here it was again – another date ruined by his bladder.

He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, sheepishly. “We don’t have to leave early.”

“Hm? But I thought you’d want to go home after this.”

Rin shook his head. “This might be our last big outing with all of us together, right? I don’t want to miss the rest of it. I’ll just clean up the best I can and you can get me some clean clothes.” He glanced down at his pants. “We can throw this shit away.”

“A-are you sure? The pants could be saved if we washed them-“

“Nah, it’s fine. They’re just a thing.” He smiled up at Rei. “Memories are more important, right?”

Rei’s face lit up in a bright smile, and he nodded. “I think so too, Rin.”

“Great, then it’s decided. We’re going to stay.” A pause, and Rin scowled. “But no more roller coasters.”

“Oh thank you,” gasped Rei, slouching dramatically into the seat. “I’m so tired of these things, and this experience especially has soured me on them forever!” He pointed at his face. “I’m red, aren’t I? I’m going to peel!”

“This again, Rei? Come on!” Rin grouched, but he was grinning despite himself. He was sitting in piss soaked pants, and people were going to see, maybe even laugh, but he had his embarrassing, neurotic, wonderful boyfriend with him. Everything was going to be alright.

Before Rei could continue fretting about his sunburn, however, the loudspeaker crackled to life once more.

“Attention riders. Repairs are complete, and we can safely finish your ride. We’re sorry again for the inconvenience. The ride will commence again momentarily.”

A cheer went up from the rest of the cars, and Rin and Rei grinned at each other in relief. “About time,” huffed Rin, pointedly ignoring that it hadn’t been in time, and Rei nodded in agreement.

As the rollercoaster started up again and began to click to the top, Rin looked over at Rei once more, reaching for his hand.

“Thanks, by the way,” he said, not looking quite at his eyes, but yelling to be heard over the wind, “for taking care of me!”

“Of course!” Rei smiled, gripping his hand back. “What are boyfriends for?”

They held each other’s hands tight as the rollercoaster finally crested the hill, screaming in exhilaration the whole way down.


End file.
